ben_10_protector_of_the_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Timeline 1 is the Prime Timeline of Earth-50 and the primary setting of Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. Differences From Canon Timeline *Although some key events occurred prior to the events of the original series as well as in between the original series and Alien Force, the timeline follows the canon timeline more or less until Season 2 of Alien Force. Most events from the canon timeline beyond this point did not occur. The events that did played out differently. *Chimera Sui Generi retain their lore from pop-up trivia revealed in the original series: **All female Chimera Sui Generi have a dark "beauty mark" somewhere on their center face tentacle Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix. **Most Chimera Sui Generi were trained from birth for combat Back with a Vengeance and crave any chance for it . *Encephalonus IV and Anur Phaetos retain their Vilgax Attacks lore. However, unlike in the aforementioned game, Anur Phaetos is a planet instead of an alternate dimension. *The rest of the Anur System retains its lore from pop-up trivia revealed in the original series: **The Anur System has an anti-matter sun. Hunted **All Loboan cubs have green eyes, whereas adults have red and pale orange eyes. Benwolf Ben is exempt from this due to the Infinimatrix matching the aliens' eye colors with Ben's. *Primus exists, but the Omnitrixes do not depend on it.Primus *Chromastone cannot fly and is much more resilient than his canon equivalent. *Petropia remains destroyed and Sugilite is still deceased.The Secret of Chromastone *Contrary to what Dwayne McDuffie confirmed , the flashback in ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage was the first time Kevin 11 reverted to human. *Jetray cannot travel into hyperspace.Eye of the Beholder *Two out of Alien X's three personalities have to agree in order to perform an action, unlike in Omniverse, where all three have to agree.So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies *Echo Echo is not made of living sound waves. His containment suit in the canon timeline is his real body in Timeline 1. *Rath is not afraid of water.Gone Fishin' *Devin existed.The Rooters of All Evil *Osmosians are aliens, not a human subspecies. *The sun Osmos and the planets revolving it exist. Flow of Events Prior to the 18th Century *'Millons of years ago': A meteor crashes on Galvan Prime, rendering the Omnivoracious extinct. *'After 1131': Azmuth creates the Unitrix and the Omnitrix. 1773 *The Plumbiers are formed by the Founding Fathers as a precursor to the Plumbers. 1944 *'July': Max Tennyson is born. 1952 *Paradox's time machine fails, sending him out of time for 100,000 years. 1961 *The flashback in Moonstruck occurs. 1970s *The flashback in The Visitor occurs. *The flashback in Truth occurs. *The Earth-based Plumbers disband for the most part, with only a few members remaining active to keep things under control. 1990 *Ken Tennyson is born. 1992 *'November 24': Kevin Levin is born. 1993 *'December 27': Ben and Gwen Tennyson are born. 1996 *The flashback in Vendetta occurs. *Max retires from the Plumbers shortly after Devin's death. *Several months later, Mrs. Levin marries Harvey Hackett. 2002 *Ben meets his first crush, Crystal Phoenix. 2004 *'February': Kevin trashes his house and runs away. *'June': Season 1 and Season 2 (until Camp Fear) of the original series occur. *'July': The remaining episodes of Season 2 as well as the entirety of Season 3 of the original series occur. *'August': **Season 4 of the original series occurs. **The Gold Edition of Secret of the Omnitrix occurs. **''Destroy All Aliens'' occurs. *'Sometime between August and November': Ben unlocks Feedback and Spitter, but not at the same time. *'November': The flashbacks in ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage occur. 2005 *The Earth-based Plumbers join the intergalactic group. *The Mt. Rushmore Plumber Headquarters becomes a fully functioning Plumber base again. *Ben unlocks Arctiguana. *The flashback in The More Things Change: Part 1 occurs. *The flashback in A Jolt from the Past occurs. *The flashback in Trouble Helix occurs, with Myaxx replacing Albedo. *The flashback in Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 occurs. *The flashback in Malefactor occurs. *The flashback in Showdown: Part 1 occurs. Feedback is lost to the Omnitrix. *The flashback in Evil's Encore occurs. *The flashback in The Ballad of Mr. Baumann occurs. *Spoilers happen. *Ben takes off the Omnitrix and retires from the hero life. *Mrs. Levin divorces Harvey. 2006 *The Plumber Headquarters under Ed's Motor Shop becomes a semi-active Plumber base. *Ben befriends Elena and develops feelings for her. *'September 22': Victor Validus is fired from the Plumbers. *Victor moves away from Bellwood with Elena. 2008 *Gwen and Max free Kevin from the Null Void. 2009 *'February': Season 1 of Alien Force (until All That Glitters) occurs. *'March': The remaining episodes of Season 1 of Alien Force occur. *'April': Season 2 of Alien Force (until Pet Project) occurs. *'May': **The remaining episodes of Season 2 of Alien Force occur. **The Omnitrix resets at the end of War of the Worlds: Part 2, giving Ben a new roster, consisting of Antigravitesla, Dartroot, Heavysplitter, Lodestar, Rocks, Plantapocalypse, Portaler, Sparkhenge, Squidstrictor and Thriller Whale. **Kevin buys a new car after his old one was destroyed in War of the Worlds: Part 2. **News of Ben and his team's triumph over the Highbreed spreads throughout the galaxy. *'June': **While on a mission to deliver the Tiffin to Jarett of the Pantophage, Ben unlocks Rath. *'November': **Kevin begins working on the DX Mark 10. **After successfully passing one of Max's tests, Alan, Pierce, Helen and Manny enroll in the Plumbers' Academy. *'December': **Kevin gives the DX Mark 10 to Ben as a gift for his 16th birthday. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Pop-ups